I hate you and then I love you
by QueenoftheWolves83
Summary: Various drabbles exploring the complicated relationship of Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield.
1. Would he treat you differently

_**My second drabble collection. This time featuring my Resident Evil OTP, Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield.**_

 _ **I hope I'm doing this right.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Resident Evil (Biohazard) franchise nor any of its affiliated characters.

 **Set during _S.T.A.R.S_**

* * *

It was hard for Chris to admit, but to himself he did.

He loved his Captain. There. He admitted it after denying it for so long. But he knew it was pointless. Because Wesker didn't love him and the knowledge hurt and yet Chris had already accepted it. He couldn't change how a person felt and it was pointless to try.

What right did he, a young man with penchant for coming into conflict with his superiors, have to change the heart of a man who was thirteen years his senior? The answer was none. He had no right whatsoever.

Chris decided that he would not pursue his captain, that he would not speak of his feelings, and that he would just pretend that he didn't care.

However, he decided to acknowledge that Wesker would find out sooner or later and when the older man did...Chris hoped that the older man didn't treat him any differently from how he did now.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Read and Review. I wrote this because I'm hoping it'll help me with my writer's block that I encountered while trying to write a new chapter/drabble entry for my**_ **IndAshu Drabbles** _ **. I want to know what you guys think of this chapter.  
**_


	2. He would hate him all the same

**Summary:** There was no love to be had in Wesker's was only a couple steps from lonely and only a few short ones to obsession.

 **Finally a second chapter to this drabble collection. This gave me trouble because I was short on ideas and every time I tried to write this out it was just...not great. So hopefully this came out good. If not I apologize in advance.  
**

* * *

Love.

It was foolish in Wesker's opinion because love was only a few short steps form obsession...and only a couple steps from loathing.

He found that to be amusing. He had no love for Chris. He _hated_ the younger man and wanted him _dead_. So there was no love to be had there. Not really anyway. Just pure, unadulterated _loathing_.

After all, Chris had ruined his plans far too many times. Why should he feel anything else? Why should he feel nothing but loathing? It wouldn't make much sense, after all.

So no. There was no love to be had in Wesker's black heart. Just hate...and the beginnings of an _unhealthy_ obsession. Obsession with what? Wanting the younger man dead? Yes and no.

He was obsessed with the thought of killing Chris, but also obsessed with Chris himself.

After all they were two sides of the same coin and Wesker didn't have to love Chris in order to know that much.

Even if they weren't, Wesker would still hate Chris all the same.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please leave a review. Reviews are always nice and constructive criticism would be wonderful. Let me know what you guys thought and on where and how I can improve. But no flames or hateful comments.  
**_


	3. He'll still love him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Resident Evil (Biohazard) franchise nor any of its affiliated characters.

* * *

Even after Wesker's betrayal, Chris _still_ loved him. To others that is perhaps that is the most shameful thing that he could do. After all, Wesker had caused the deaths of both Alpha and Bravo Team and many others. Not only that, but Wesker had worked for Umbrella and without a doubt had probably done research on only Heaven knows how many viruses. Why would he still love the man after all he did?

Was the old expression true? Love is blind? Or is Chris just some kind of fool? He didn't feel like a fool fo loving Wesker, but he did feel like a fool for not seeing through the guise that the blond man had put on in his "S.T.A.R.S" career.

(Not really much of a career since S.T.A.R.S had been formed so that combat data could be gathered.)

It hurt that he loved the older man still, but Chris could help it.

Let others call him a fool, let Jill and Barry and Claire be ashamed of how he still felt. Chris didn't care.

He'll still love Wesker, even when one of them is six feet beneath the ground.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was difficult to write because I didn't really have much inspiration for it until now and because Word wouldn't work properly. I had to hit keys several times in order to type something out.** **Read and Review. Let me now where I can improve.  
**_


	4. It'll be amusing

**Disclaimer:** You guys already know I don't own Resident Evil

 **Summary:** When the time came, Wesker will take great pleasure at destroying Chris's heart.

 _ **Set during the S.T.A.R.S years.**_

* * *

It is amusing to see how hard Chris tries to hide his feelings. But he wasn't fooling Wesker because the older man always knows and it helped that Chris was easy to read. Not the "wear your heart on your sleeve" kind of easy, but the "your body language tells me everything" kind of easy. Chris also wasn't that great of a liar, either. So that helped as well.

He could use this to his advantage, Wesker knew, and well, he probably should but he'd rather just stomp on those silly _ridiculous_ feelings that the young man harbors for him when the right moment comes. It'll be much more amusing than it would if he simply used them.

Because then he'll see Chris's heartbroken and hurt expression and it would be a far _more_ delectable sight to see than an expression of horror and confusion at being used.

No...heartbroken is better.

Wesker couldn't wait until he shattered Chris's affections them, but for now...he'll just watch and smirk inwardly.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _**Finally! At last an update! Yeah...I've just gotten motivation for this and...this popped out.**_

 _ **Leave a review, please.. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.**_


	5. What he fears isn't the night

**Disclaimer:** Is it required to say every chapter that I don't own Resident Evil no any of it's characters? Because if it is I'll be pissed.

 **Summary:** What Chris fears most are his thoughts.

 _ **I think this place a few years after the first game. That's what I'm thinking, anyway...**_

* * *

At night, Chris is left alone with his thoughts. Sometimes he is grateful for it and sometimes he doesn't want to be left alone with his thoughts, afraid of what turn they may take. Afraid that he'll end of up thinking of Wesker and that is a thought that he doesn't want to have.

Before the betrayal, he might have been willing yet embarrassed to think about his former superior (the words make him shudder), but now he doesn't want to. He just wants to get rid of any and all thoughts of Wresker. And erase his own feelings and pretend they never existed.

Because it would be so much easier if he could erase them. The best he could do, however, is bury them and try his best to ignore them. To maybe pretend they don't exist. His life would be so much easier if he did so.

Chris doesn't fear the night nor the monsters in the dark corners. What he fears are his thoughts and all the feelings that come with them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **Shortest drabble I ever created. Wow. That...that is amazing. I swear I haven't been forgetting about this collection. I've just been really busy lately.**_

 _ **Leave a review to let me know what you thought of this drabble and if you have any constructive criticism to give.**_


End file.
